1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio signal coupling and processing systems for sensing partially processed audio signals within a television receiver and processing and transmitting such signals for receipt by a high fidelity system so that the electronics and speakers of the high fidelity system can be used to reproduce the TV audio without direct connection between the TV set and the high fidelity system.
2. History of the Prior Art
Despite continued improvements in the size and quality of both black and white and color television pictures, it is felt by many that the sound reproduced by television sets is rather disappointing. This is due principally to the rather inexpensive electronics and the small speakers of low quality used in even the most expensive console TV sets. Conversely a high fidelity system which may be located in the vicinity of the television set is typically provided with a relatively expensive, high quality speaker system and accompanying electronics including an FM receiver and an amplifier. It is unfortunate if not wasteful that such good equipment cannot be used to reproduce the television audio in a way which does not involve very expensive equipment or annoying direct coupling betwen the TV set and the high fidelity system. For example, it is known to couple the speaker leads from the TV set to the speakers within the high fidelity system using wires. Such connection requires access to the inside of both the TV set and the high fidelity system and poses the further problem of where to place and how to conceal the connecting wires. Furthermore while use of the speakers in the high fidelity system rather than those in the TV set provides for considerably improved sound, the electronics of the TV set rather than those of the high fidelity system are used to process the audio signals, thereby detracting from the quality of the sound reproduction. An alternative approach has been to provide the high fidelity system with a special FM tuner which can be tuned to receive the audio portions of the TV signals transmitted to the TV set. In addition to being very expensive, such tuners must be retuned to a different frequency each time the channel is changed on the TV set.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive system for using a high fidelity system to reproduce the TV sound without any connection between or any modification to the television set and the high fidelity system. It would also be highly desirable to provide a system for transmission of the audio signals from the television set to locations remote from the television set where such signals can be used in a variety of ways. For example it would be desirable to be able to reproduce the television sound through a high quality headphone set so as to afford the listener the benefits of a rich, full, high fidelity sound while at the same time isolating nearby people from the television sound.